


The Fucking Cake

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just want to say that some of these are just like random i think bout it and i have to write about it before i forget the idea so theyre not as good as they could be i just have ADHD so if i think of something i do it. And a lot of the drafts that i make i wind up just letting be deleted a month from the time i make it because if i dont finish within a certain time i just dont like it so most of these dont get posted and thats why im not writing as many or its taking me forever to write them because ive probably written at least ten different things before i finally write one that i like enough to post. Or ill write one and then i wont know how to end it so i just delete the whole thing and think of something else to write instead and i know that i could probably so something else or look shit up to get ideas but sometimes i just dont want it to end and i dont want to post something in like the middle of it because then i reread it and get pissed off at myself because it was really good and i never finished it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Fucking Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that some of these are just like random i think bout it and i have to write about it before i forget the idea so theyre not as good as they could be i just have ADHD so if i think of something i do it. And a lot of the drafts that i make i wind up just letting be deleted a month from the time i make it because if i dont finish within a certain time i just dont like it so most of these dont get posted and thats why im not writing as many or its taking me forever to write them because ive probably written at least ten different things before i finally write one that i like enough to post. Or ill write one and then i wont know how to end it so i just delete the whole thing and think of something else to write instead and i know that i could probably so something else or look shit up to get ideas but sometimes i just dont want it to end and i dont want to post something in like the middle of it because then i reread it and get pissed off at myself because it was really good and i never finished it.

Frank was still in the kitchen and it was pissing Gerard off, he'd been in there for hours trying to make that fucking cake.

The same cake he'd told Gerard he would have done the day before Gerards birthday.

The same cake he'd waited to make saying he didn't need that much time to make it but was still in the kitchen.

The cake that made Gerard want to strangle Frank because he didn't give a shit about it, he would rather have Frank hanging out with him on his birthday.

Gerard sighed to himself throwing his blanket off and getting up, he walked out of the room down the stairs to the kitchen doorway.

Frank was running around the kitchen doing whatever he was doing listening to music, there was a bowl sitting on the counter that looked a weird color.

Frank had his headphones in and Gerard assume that he was dancing? Frank stopped looking a the bowl and Gerard walked up behind him pushing him against the counter.

Frank ripped his headphones out sighing "I'm busy" Gerard rolled his eyes pushing him harder against the counter "I don't care" he whispered.

Frank pushed back against him whining "I'm trying to make a cake" Gerard nodded not really listening "you've been in here for hours you should be hanging out with me".

"I'm trying I needed to get the cake-" Gerard of his hand over Franks mouth pushing his hips against Franks ass.

Frank tried to say something but Gerard didn't move his hand "shhh" Gerard took his hand away moving it down Franks body.

Gerard reached his other hand around unbuckling Franks pants, slowly pulling his pants and boxers down in one go.

Gerard reached around frank shoving the bowl out of the way hearing it clank to the floor and Frank sigh, "don't worry baby I can think of other things I want instead of cake".

Frank moaned pushing back when Gerard rubbed his cock against his ass, Gerard slid his fingers down Franks back slowly until he reached his ass and cupped it.

Frank pushed back whining and Gerard shushed him spreading his cheeks rubbing his thumb around Franks hole.

Frank breathed out a sigh of relief when Gerard pushed a finger in it was kind of wet so he figured he used something to do it.

"Why is that sticky" Gerard smirked bringing his fingers up to Franks mouth and he opened his mouth sucking on them, "only you would stick icing in my ass" Frank laughed.

Gerard slipped another finger in beside the first one pushing against Franks prostate and then stretching his fingers to open Frank up more.

"Yeah you like my fingers don't you" Gerard whispered into Franks ear pushing his fingers in deeper, Frank nodded hanging his head breathing hard.

Gerard stuck in his third and final fingers just feeling around inside of Frank because he was so soft everywhere even there and Gerard loved it.

Gerard pulled his fingers out listening to Frank whine as the loss he slapped his ass pretty hard making Franks breath hitch and it seemed to shut him up.

Gerard dipped his hand in from icing bringing his hand to his cock smearing it all over it then wiping the rest of it on Franks back, Gerard brought his cock up to Franks hole rubbing the tip against it watching it flutter.

Frank started to get impatient and started pushing back when Gerard didn't just stick it in and instead decided to tease him, Gerard slowly pushed the head in until he felt Frank enclose it then stopped.

Frank groaned trying to push back more but Gerard pinned him to the counter Franks cock rubbing up against the cupboards creating the best friction Franks ever felt in his life.

Gerard grabbed the back of Franks head tightening his fingers in his hair until he whined then pulled his head back looking at his face as he pushed the rest of the way in.

Frank opened his mouth to say something but his brain stopped working as Gerard worked his way into his ass it was like everything he knew he suddenly forgot and all he could do was making dying whale sounds.

At least that's what he thought they sounded like Gerard seemed to like them because he was moaning just as much as Frank was.

Gerard stopped moving to let Frank adjust when he pushed all the way in, Frank hand his fists clenched against whatever he could reach on the counter.

Gerard pulled out halfway shoving back in and did it again watching Franks face change with each thrust, Gerard started thrusting faster when Frank pushed back against him begging and moaning for more.

Gerard pounded into Franks ass yanking on his hair with each thrust Frank couldn't get to his dick because Gerard had it crushed in between him and the counter.

Gerard slammed into Franks prostate repeatedly groaning out curse words mixed with Franks name and Frank almost screamed at the feeling, Gerard release Franks hair grabbing onto his hips pulling him further out to slam harder into him.

Frank felt himself getting closer as Gerard slapped his ass hard he reached down wrapping his fingers around his cock all he had to do was touch it and he came on the cupboards groaning out something that sounded like Gerards name.

Gerard continued to slam into Frank as he clenched around his cock,  Frank felt it swell and throb as Gerard came inside him leaning forward over him getting a few more thrusts in before pulling out.

Frank sighed leaning heavily on the counter panting waiting for his breathing to go back to normal, Gerard grabbing him by the waist pulling him back away from the counter.

Gerard drug Frank to their bedroom flopping down onto the bed closing their eyes, they heard the door opened but couldn't be bothered see who it was.

They heard footsteps and then a sigh "what the fuck is this?" Mikey asked himself he stuck his finger in the mysterious white stuff on the cupboard bring it up to his nose.

He smelled it and his eyes widened "This is not icing!" he squealed he could hear laughing coming from upstairs and quickly washed his hands scrubbing the shit out of them.

Mikey looked around the kitchen shaking his head he didn't want to clean that shit up so he left going back to his own apartment.


End file.
